


Post-Training "Workout"

by brebre913



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Ben Is Not An Easy Teacher, Ben Is Rey's Teacher, Ben Ruins Rey's Pants, Ben Solo Is Patient With Rey, Ben Uses Unnecessary Force, Ben is cocky, Cockpit Sex, Desert Porn, F/M, Force Training, Glove Kink, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Is Ben's Co-Pilot, Rey Wants To Fly Ben's Ship, Rey and Ben Are All Sweaty, Rey loves it, Rigorous Training, Soft Ben Solo, The Resistance (Star Wars) - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, messy sex, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebre913/pseuds/brebre913
Summary: Based on the epic backflip in The Rise of Skywalker teaser trailer.Rey has finally agreed to let Ben train her, but he is not an easy teacher. The training he's putting her through is hard, but he knows she can do it. Ben is patient with Rey and soothes her, but he helps her push her limits. When she finally gets it, Ben is blown away and Rey is gloating like there's no tomorrow. Ben's reward for her hard work? Two rides in one...if you know what I mean.





	Post-Training "Workout"

_ “Do it again.” _

 

_ “Ben, I can’t.” Her breathing was still ragged as he approached her; she was full on panting, bent over with her hands on her knees. Her chest was on fire. This...this was too much. Rey was strong-willed, stubborn, even, at times, but when it came to pushing her boundaries, when it came to Ben  _ knowing  _ what she was capable of...he was more stubborn. _

 

_ “Yes, you can, Rey.” His hand found the center of her back and she could tell he had taken his glove off since walking back from his ship. His hands always felt more smooth when he wore the gloves; otherwise, they were rough in the best way. “You need to focus on your breathing.” _

 

_ Ben’s hand rubbed small circles in the middle of her back. Rey sighed, almost a whimper, as she relaxed into his touch. He just had that effect on her.  _

 

_ So, so patient with her. His hand rubbed back and forth, up and down, until he could feel her breathing begin to even out. Her power had been steadily growing since Rey finally, much time later, agreed to let Ben teach her. The question had hung in the air ever since that night in the forest, the night when Starkiller Base crumbled around them. Though she would never admit it, he  _ was  _ right: she needed a teacher. Perhaps Luke wouldn’t have been so hard on her... _

 

_ “Again, Rey...” _

* * *

 

In that moment, Rey tried to remember Luke’s words. Of course, there was far too much to remember: all of the training, the advice, the wisdom... Whether she felt it or not, it was now all inside her. Generations of legacy, of greatness, now lived inside her.

 

This gave her some comfort. 

 

Slowly, she breathed out. Once. Twice. A third time and she reached down to unclip the lightsaber from her belt.

 

In the distance, Ben’s ship had just breached the horizon, a mere blip against the rocky terrain. The dark ship would almost blend in with the grey background of the mountains... _ almost. _ But the sound it make was unmistakable: a steady whine that was interrupted by the sound of the saber being ignited in her hand.

 

Rey turned around and dropped into a starting stance. She wiggled her toes in her boots. His ship was picking up speed, by the sounds of it. It was quickly approaching, but she gave him one quick glance first, a smirk tugging at the ends of her mouth. Then she was off. 

 

Having grown up on Jakku, one would think running on sand became easier as time passed, but it never did. However, that didn’t stop Rey.

 

_ One.  _ Her speed picked up quickly despite everything feeling like it was on fire, and not from the scorching sun. Rey’s entire body was so sore and aching, but she pushed forward one last time. She would  _ make it  _ this time.

 

_ Two.  _ The sound of Ben’s ship roared in her ears, much too loud to hear her footsteps or her breathing. Keep going, keep going...

 

_ Three.  _ He told her to focus on her breathing. 

 

_ Four.  _ The exhaustion was arguably more mental than physical, but she remembered his words and they echoed over and over again in her head.  _ Breathing. Your breathing. Focus on your breathing. Again. Do it again.  _

 

_ Five.  _ A sudden surge wracked through Rey’s body and she let out an empowered yell she didn’t realize she was holding in. 

 

And she jumped. 

 

With one final push, her feet propelled her into the air.

 

No matter how many times she had done this run, this “necessary” training that she initially laughed at when Ben proposed the idea, the moment always happened in slow motion. Once her feet left the ground, it was almost like time nearly stopped. The whine of his ship, her heavy breathing, her thoughts...everything faded out and drifted away. She was just floating and only his words were left. 

 

_ Yes, you can, Rey.  _

 

Her feet found solid, well, not ground, startling her from her reverie. Rey was crouched down atop Ben’s ship going full speed, her head bowed to protect her eyes from the wind and sand with a massive smile plastered across her face.

 

_ And she did.  _

* * *

 

Rey was grinning from ear to ear, sitting behind the hatch when Ben opened it up and popped his head out. If Ben hadn’t been completely and utterly speechless, he would have told her to wipe that shit-eating grin off her face. Or, perhaps, he would have told her ‘I told you so’, like he sometimes did to feed his ego. Instead, all that came out of his mouth was:

 

“Get down here. Now.” 

 

The laugh she let out was the sweetest of melodies, pure music to his ears, and not to mention, the stirring it created down below. 

 

Ben’s head disappeared as he sat back down in his pilot’s chair. Rey scrambled after him, awkwardly trying to maneuver in such a cramped space only meant for one person. Well...it  _ could  _ comfortably fit two people, but only if the one person was in the gunner position, not both in the pilot position. 

 

Rey was a good shot. She had always known she was an excellent pilot, despite what others initially may have thought. She spent her entire childhood—hell, her entire  _ life— _ studying ships and the moment she found herself in the cockpit of the Falcon, she knew that was where she belonged: behind the controls. Fixing ships, sure, it gave her joy, but nothing could amount to that indescribable feeling she got while flying. Sure, the scavenged remains of an AT-AT, her former “home”, gave her moments of solace, but the silence of hyperspace warmed her heart just a little more.

 

Ben was a good pilot. Everyone else had always known he would be. If he  _ wasn’t... _ well, not being good frankly wasn’t an option. With a father like Han Solo, the best pilot in the galaxy, sucking wasn’t possible. 

 

Ben promised Rey, if she could pull it off, he would let her pilot the Silencer. Sure, she  _ preferred  _ something older, something as classic as the Falcon, but she would be damned if she wasn’t itching to get her hands on it just once. That ship was Ben’s baby and it took a lot of coercion, a lot of working her mouth in more than one way to even get him to open up to the idea of her being in the pilot position.

 

However, now, Rey found herself getting ready to ride something  _ other than  _ his ship.  


 

Though she was used to heat of the desert, Ben was not. The clothes covering his body were already scarce and he was quickly parting with what was left of them.

 

His breath was hot on her scorched neck, but nevertheless, it felt amazing. The urgency in his hands, in his lips, in the growing hardness in between her thighs made her stomach churn. 

 

Ben’s teeth were making work at the junction of her neck when Rey began to grind into him, her position straddling him creating such perfect friction, causing soft, breathless whispers to sneak past her lips. Ben growled in response, his blunt fingernails digging into her hips, forming little crescents just beneath the thin fabrics of her bottoms. 

 

“Up.” A one word command little more than a grumble, whispered underneath her ear. Rey let out a frustrated groan at the loss of contact, barely raising her hips up only for Ben to realize her pants were secured higher than he originally thought.

 

“Hold on, I’ll...” Rey had one hand on Ben’s shoulder for balance and was moving to try to loosen her pants when she heard him mutter “fuck it”.

 

Without much else of a warning, Ben reached down, gripped either side of the seam between Rey’s legs and ripped a massive hole in her bottoms with such ease it made her groan—partially because he just ruined her pants but also because of his shear strength. 

 

“You couldn’t wait, love?” Somehow Ben was even more frantic now and the contrast of black leather against the redness of his cock made a shiver run down her spine. 

 

Rey slowly began to lower herself onto him, every inch of him stretching her cunt out, such a sweet, sweet ache. The groan Ben let out once he was fully inside her reverberated between the walls of his ship; a sound that sweet deserved to echo endlessly.

 

They both sat there for a few moments. No matter how many times, Rey always needed a moment to adjust to his size and Ben mustered up all the patience he could manage, which was almost impossible with her tight pussy wrapped around him, squeezing his cock and begging for more. He steadied his breathing but kept a firm grip on her hips, waiting for her to signal he was alright to move. 

 

Taking advantage of the calm before the storm, Rey took a moment to take off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor beside them. Ben rested his forehead against her bare chest and the sweat soaking his hair began to trickle down between her breasts to her belly button. She, too, was covered in sweat and tried wiping away the small wisps of hair that clung to her face. 

 

“Ben...” It was the softest whisper, almost entirely indecipherable, especially hidden beneath their labored breaths. Ben’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he was trying to take his own advice about controlling his breathing. 

 

He didn’t hear her. 

 

Taking the initiative, Rey experimented with rolling her hips once...twice. The man beneath her moaned, pressing his lips in the valley between her breasts for a chaste kiss before flattening his tongue against her wet skin, trailing up a long, excruciating slow trail that ended at the junction of her neck. 

 

The grunts and moans vibrating against her skin fueled her more, making her increase her speed. Rey was at a steady pace now, using her knees to give herself leverage to bounce up and down on his cock. This position with her on top was not one of her favorites and, if asked to pick, would probably be 3rd or 4th on her list, but the angle at which she was on top of him made her question why they didn’t do this more often. The adrenaline from the training and the mix of dopamine from the sex created an unparalleled high. Forget training, forget working on ships and, hell, even forget  _ flying  _ ships...this “co-pilot” position was a new kind of rush.

 

Ben happily let Rey do the work because it allotted him the focus and time to simply admire her like the work of art that she was, something her modesty would never allow him to do. Her skin glistened with sweat and it made his mouth water even more. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and the moans coming out of her mouth were lewd, to say at the least; Ben couldn’t tear his eyes off of her, she looked like a goddamn queen and he considered himself lucky to be the throne she sat on. 

 

If Rey had seen the look he was giving her, her skin would become even more flushed. Ben stared up at her in amazement, his lips parted into a soft ‘o’ and his eyes glossed over with lust. 

 

“Rey...” Normally level-headed, the tightening of her cunt around his cock made her name nothing more than a choked-out whisper. She was getting close, he could  _ feel  _ it. The moans quickly turned into a slew of careless pleas, a mixture of his name and ‘oh please’ and more incoherent babble. 

 

“Please, Ben...” Though she didn’t vocalize what she was nearly begging for, he knew what she needed and, even more so, he knew it would be a damn sin not to give it to her. His cock twitched with anticipation knowing she was so close to coming on his member while he was buried so deep in her sweet pussy. 

 

Her begging and pleading did wonders for his ego and brought out that cocky smugness that she secretly loved, but never would admit. Ben began to meet Rey’s movements, his hips thrusting up to meet hers, hitting even deeper inside her. The small space of his ship became an orchestra of moans, heavy breathing and slapping and Ben had to wonder if he could ever fly in the Silencer again without the image of Rey’s tits bouncing inches from his face. 

 

With Rey’s eyes closed, she didn’t see Ben raise his right hand, she only felt the poke of his thumb between her lips and only tasted the leather when she parted them to grant him entrance. 

 

“Good girl...” Ben purred, watching her suck on his thumb, working it like she wished she could work his cock if his ship wasn’t so damn small. Making sure she had her balance, Rey moved to wrap both of her hands around his wrist, never breaking eye contact. His eyes were somehow darker now, overcome with lust and a hint, just a flicker, of arrogance; Ben knew how much Rey loved when he kept his gloves on while they fucked. “Such a good,  _ good  _ girl, Rey.” 

 

Suddenly, he ripped his thumb from her mouth and admired the way it shined covered in her spit. 

 

“You’re going to want to hold on to something.” 

 

The rough leather slicked with spit worked at her clit and the much needed touch was nearly enough to send her over the edge right then and there. Rey had to fight it, not to come undone so quickly, but it was a battle she was quickly losing. Her eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the growl that Ben let out was instinctual, almost animalistic; he was quickly losing control as well, the sight of her pleasuring herself on his cock while he worked at the bundle of nerves between her legs. 

 

“Rey...” Ben moaned and he tasted blood. Had he been biting his lip that hard? “Say my name when I make you come.” 

 

Rey’s thighs squeezed him while she tensed up, practically gasping for air after holding her breath for a few moments too long. 

 

“Ben, I’m...” His lips were on hers before she could finish, so he could capture the moan in his own mouth as her orgasm wracked over her body. Ben’s tongue urged Rey more, coaxing all of the little whimpers from her as she tangled her hands in his matted hair, pulling just enough to make him hiss. 

 

Rey’s entire body was shaking, but he didn’t let up; in fact, he pounded into her even harder, through her entire orgasm while he was closely coming up on his own. What pushed him over the edge was how the only word she could mutter was his name, over and over and over again, like a prayer, and she sure as hell would make him a believer. 

 

Her own name escaped Ben’s lips as he slowed, pushing as deep into her cunt as possible while he felt his cock drain. The warmth of her pussy, the way it milked every last drop from him, it was bliss and he didn’t realize he was humming until Rey began to giggle. She hugged him to her bare chest, no mind for their sweat mixing together; they were long past messy. 

 

“What’s next?” Rey asked, a smirk growing on her lips, causing Ben’s smile to widen as well. 

 

“You’ll have to give me time to come up with something,” Ben murmured, kissing her collarbone, the side of her neck, below her ear, any and every spot he could find. “But for now, I’m more concerned with what comes  _ after. _ ” 


End file.
